Sea Salt Kisses
by Meredy90
Summary: Haruka finds herself following Michiru to her favorite place in school, the swimming pool. The two get talking and soon Haruka sees a side of Michiru she rarely gets to see. As she dislikes seeing her beloved Neptune in that state, Haruka boldly comforts her... out in the open.


**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm very sorry on the short hiatus with Eternal Starlight. College got me really busy these past few weeks so I had to take a break from writing for a while. Luckily, I managed to finish the long awaited HaruMichi fanfic I've been dying to do. Please expect chapter 5 of Eternal Starlight to be released next Saturday! I'll be going back to my regular update schedule this week, so expect regular flow of chapters weekly! **

**This is my first time writing Yuri to be honest lol. This story was born from a roleplay session between me and a friend. It was thanks to him that this story came to life! I think I'll be making some minor changes on this tomorrow, just probably going to add a little extra detail here and there. But I hope you guys will like this HaruMichi oneshot! As always, reviews are deeply appreciated, so are favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Sea Salt Kisses**

By Meredy90

_Splash_. The sound of water moving to and fro echoed in the private pool area as a figure emerged from its depths. It took hold of the ladder, pulling itself up as it made its way to one of the benches. A voluptuous figure, long and slender legs, it was the silhouette of a woman. She sat down, taking hold of the towel as she gently dried her aquatic locks. She was Michiru Kaioh, the prominent violinist in all of Crystal Tokyo. A woman of charm and elegance, she had continued to bring countless men to her feet, wrapping them all in her little finger. However, none of these bachelors took her interest. Beneath the perfect facade was a lonely fish, a fish that had dwelled in the darkness of the sea for years. She didn't believe there was hope, not until she saw the light to her nightmares. _Haruka. _she thought, putting the towel away as she lied down on the bench. Days like these only happened rarely for Michiru, most of the time she was running around fighting off intruders of their planet. It was a never-ending battle, but she believed the war was long over.

As though answering her partner's thoughts, the blonde appeared through the doors of the locker room. Her hair still damp from the shower she had taken moments before, freshening up after a long run on the school track. The crisp spring air threw sports activities into full swing, and though the official swim practices hadn't begun yet, she knew Michiru well enough to guess she would be at the pool anyways. Gazing at the occupied bench, Haruka's lips curved upwards into a wolfish grin, her legs carrying her to the teal-haired beauty almost automatically.

"Your thoughts are quite loud, Michiru." She joked, sitting beside her partner. "Did you miss me?"

The siren quietly opened her eyes, a cat-like smile on her lips as she heard an all too familiar voice, her favourite voice. "Is it wrong if I did?" Michiru replied, turning her head to her partner's direction. She reached out her hand, reaching to caress Haruka's cheek. Her fingers glided over the warm skin, gently tracing random patterns on it. The Neptunian remembered how this warmth embraced her before, how it made her feel safe, how it made her feel at home. "Haruka..." Michiru murmured, her voice yearning but lonely.

Before being reunited with her destined partner, Michiru had always been alone. She was raised in a prestigious environment, her family being wealthy and influential. Everything she desired was at palm's reach, one word and it would be given to her. Though she received what she wanted, not once has she ever got what she needed. The day she awoke as Sailor Neptune marked the rebirth of a love and duty that ended in tragedy in her previous life. She could remember it clearly, how she saw the vision of the world ending. The Silence came and the silhouette of the soldier of ruin, whom they identified to be Sailor Saturn, stood before a rock with her Glaive in hand. One by one the world and its inhabitants fell into the deep abyss, turning into nothingness. Michiru's mind was being tormented by these nightmares night after night. She would wake up in cold sweat, grasping her sheets and gasping for air. Alone. She endured this pain for months, fighting creatures that she once believed were only beings from fiction. Then, she followed the path of the soldier whose life was now hers to live, with only portions of old memories to guide her. Michiru thought that even in her previous life she lived in a lonely world. But she came across a dream one night, a dream that finally replaced her nightmares. There was another soldier in front of her in this dream, taller and her back proudly facing Michiru. Her hair flew with the wind, as if the element was giving her gentle caresses. She looked beautiful, powerful and achingly familiar to her heart. Then at last, the soldier looked back and that was when Michiru knew she wasn't going to face her destiny alone. Destiny had prepared someone for her, someone who Neptune once called her love.

A soft sigh escaped Haruka's lips, cobalt eyes sliding shut as she leaned into the soft touch, Michiru's delicacy was familiar and soothing to Haruka, she wondered if this was how she felt as Uranus back then. She smiled and opened her eyes a moment later, her eyes expressing content. Michiru always had that tranquil charm, similar to the element she represented perfectly well. It balanced out Haruka's own unruly behaviour, one of which she was thankful for Michiru's tolerance. She returned the affection, resting her palm against Michiru's rib cage before gliding her fingertips up her side, over the slope of her shoulder and down her arm. "No, because I've missed you as well." She admitted, offering a smile. "Sneaking off to the pool again I see. Is something troubling you?" If there was one habit Haruka picked up from the siren, it was that she often ran off to the water for refuge whenever she felt that her mind was clouded with worries and uneasiness. They would drive during ungodly hours in the night to visit the beach. A task, Haruka surprisingly didn't mind doing.

Michiru accepted her touch gratefully, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh. She could never get enough of this feeling, a gentle touch that left a lingering warmth against her skin. The siren mentally chuckled, how naughty her thoughts were becoming. But she couldn't help it, Michiru was enticed to her partner. She was infatuated, she was in love. Not long after, she opened her eyes, the sapphire-like gems gazing back into Haruka's cobalt orbs. "You're all I need." Michiru said, avoiding Haruka's previous question. The disadvantage of being able to foresee the future was that it haunted the sailor often, almost every day. Again and again she would have the same nightmare. A nightmare she wished would be replaced by a dream. Just as Neptune found refuge in the water, she also found her deepest fears dwelling underneath. It frightened her, but she knew better than to tell Haruka of her burdens.

Michiru sat up, sliding her hand into her partner's, intertwining their fingers. "I'm happy you're here, Haruka."

The aquatic beauty didn't want to spend her days agonizing over her visions and the weight of their responsibilities as guardians. Both of them knew they were soldiers, but outside their skirts and heels they were just as normal as any other human living on Earth. Michiru could deal with these troubles, all because of Uranus, her most beloved Haruka. They had faced many trials together, one of which, cost them their lives once before. Yet, they managed to pull through, regardless of the circumstances.

Haruka arched a brow as Michiru said this. Of course she noticed that Michiru had danced around the question, and while she was concerned for her, she knew better than to press it.

She scooted closer, holding Michiru's hand with one of her own, while the other rested on her back. The pad of her thumb traced small circles over a small section of her spine, gliding over the damp swimsuit. "I'm happy to be here, Michiru..." Haruka murmured, looking down at the siren's brilliant blue eyes- eyes that she knew.

The mood was growing too heavy for her liking, too suffocating even. It was time to change the subject. They could worry some other time, when the situation called; and by then they will work it out together, just like always. Until then, she planned to enjoy being in Michiru's company.

"... And I promise it isn't only because of your attire." She mused with a growing smirk, finishing her trailing thought.

A chuckle escaped Michiru's lips; Uranus always had such a way with words. She was no exception either, Michiru long admitted she was what you say...a tease. "My, is that so?" she purred, purposely crossing her long slender legs. This was what made their romance exciting, adventurous, but most of all, passionate. These little teases, the whispering of sweet nothings, it let the desire grow achingly slowly. But the duo liked it this way, they wanted things to be slow, memorable. Neptune leaned her head against Uranus' shoulder, slightly tightening her grip in her partner's hands. "I would only be daring towards you though." Michiru began, a tender mix of playfulness in her tone. "Only if it means receiving your touch."

Haruka's eyes fell upon Michiru's legs for a moment, watching the slow and deliberate movement. A moment later her gaze flicked back to the sapphire orbs that watched her. "Nothing but the truth." She mused back, her eyes glinting with a mixture of mischief and affection. Eyes that spoke of her honest feelings towards her beloved. She leaned her cheek against the top of Michiru's head, eyes shutting as she gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Receiving my touch hm?" She smirked and arched a brow, though her eyes remained shut. "Does my touch require you to be daring?" She retorted, going along with the playful banter. Her siren was such a flirtatious woman when the conversation came to this, but Haruka knew only she possessed this privilege to hear such words coming from her tender lips. She turned her head slightly, just enough so her lips touched Michiru's temple. Not kissing yet, just brushing against the skin. "Should I be more careful?" the blonde challenged, anticipating Michiru's response.

The siren giggled, here they were again. "I believe the correct term would be inviting." she smoothly replied, staring at the steady flow of water in the pool. The feel of Haruka's lips against her forehead sent shivers down the Neptunian's spine. _Such a tease._ she thought, moving her head upwards in attempts to receive a kiss. However, Michiru decided to use another a tactic. She straightened up, twisting a bit so that she was facing Haruka. Ever so gently she removed her hand from her partner's, reaching out to cup Uranus' face in her small fragile hands. The maiden leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. "You're mistaken." Michiru murmured lovingly, her voice as gentle as the sea. "It should be, "Should I be worried?"

Michiru knew far too well that physically, she wasn't capable of overpowering the soldier of the wind. But, that was only applicable in battle. Expressing her affections and gratefulness was a whole other story. And from what she knew, Neptune was confident that in terms of activities in the bedroom, one shouldn't underestimate her when she says she'll be "daring".

Haruka held back a grin, also shifting her position to be able to tease her partner further. She was, as Neptune was well aware, always up to accept a challenge of any sort. Her stubbornness truly shined in these moments. As Michiru cupped her cheeks, Haruka reached forward slightly, one hand on the small of her back and the other between her shoulders, just beneath her neck. She leaned her head forward as well, the tips of their noses touching along with their foreheads now.

"Oh? Should I be?" The smirk never left her lips, it was only when she was flirting with Michiru that she could feel her primal urges increasing by the minute. The siren was such a tease, it took quite the effort to remain patient. Should she have not been considerate, the blonde would have pinned her down at that very moment. Michiru giggled, rubbing her nose gently against Haruka's. "You should be." Then the sea-haired darling leaned closer and planted a light peck on the blonde's lips. The warmth that oozed between them felt heavenly, it was the same feeling from their previous lives. The siren looked at the soldier directly in the eye, seeing her reflection in the cobalt orbs that she loved so much. "If we weren't lovers then, would you have still loved me?" Michiru asked, rubbing her thumbs against Haruka's cheeks.

Prior to being reincarnated, Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus were the notable duo in the Silver Millennium. They were not only partners in battle, but were lovers. In fact, they had been together even before Serenity met Endymion. But Michiru didn't wish to have this romance merely because of destiny. If she and Haruka were to be together, she wanted it to develop naturally. It was not between Uranus and Neptune, but Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. There was no fate, there was no destiny, there was only present and future, that's what Michiru wanted to believe in.

Haruka couldn't hold back the grin that began to spread over her features, she leaned into the nudges almost instictively. The kiss, though it was short, was filled with much love and passion. She sighed through her nose contently, smiling at her lover's question. She opened her dark eyes to gaze into the blue orbs before her. Michiru's reasons for asking the question were clear to her, for the darling had often repeated the same question. Haruka didn't understand why Michiru frequently asked such a thing, was her advances not enough? Did she not convince Michiru that she was serious about their relationship? She didn't know, which was ironic as they knew each other best. Even when she knew everything about Michiru, the sea nymph remained so mysterious to her, like the neverending depths of the sea.

"My choices are my own, Michiru." she murmured and rested her palm on the back of the siren's neck, pulling her closer until their lips met again. Michiru gratefully accepted Haruka's advances, most especially her tender kisses. The words she spoke soothed the siren, at least there was one thing she was assured of from the many uncertainties of her destiny. As Haruka opened her eyes, a smirk lingered on her lips. "I have always told you that." She chuckled and tilted her head to the side, letting their foreheads bump affectionately. Strangely, no matter how many times she would hear those words from her lover, it never ceased to make her happy. In fact, each time Haruka said it, it made her more happier. Maybe because Neptune felt that each day could have been their last. She didn't mean to expect the worst, but how could she not consider it when they were soldiers. She had almost lost Haruka once before. _Never again_. Michiru thought, moving her body closer to the blonde until they were skin against skin.

Michiru held Haruka's face delicately, honouring her partner's presence and touch. The teal-haired beauty closed her eyes, small droplets beginning to fall from her eyes. "My, I wonder where these are coming from." she murmured, managing a smile as she kept her eyes closed. Haruka's amusement faded once she noticed the tears staining her beloved's face. Immediately she held Michiru closer, turning so she could hold the siren's head to her chest, just beneath her collarbones. She chose this position so that she could stroke Michiru's hair, pressing an occasional kiss on the top of her head in attempts to soothe her. It was time likes these that Haruka didn't know what to say, she could only make use of her gestures.

The siren was greatly afraid, a side of her that she could only surrender to Haruka. She was all that Michiru had in this lifetime and probably even the next. She couldn't afford to lose her no matter what the cost, she refused to. Not when she finally grasped the "happiness" she had long sought.

"Haruka." she whispered, slowly opening her tear-stained eyes. "Promise me..." Neptune gazed into the eyes of her beloved Uranus. "That you will hold me like this, for all eternity." When their eyes met, Haruka reached forward to lace their fingers together.

"Of course." She replied, holding the siren's hand firmly. "I would have held you even without promising, Michiru."

A smile made its way on Michiru's face as she pulled Haruka's hand closer to her lips. She kissed her index finger lovingly, then let her lips linger on the back of the blonde's hand. Haruka watched as Michiru played with her hand, smiling when she felt familiar lips on her fingers accompanied by that lovely voice moments after.

"I love you." The siren said, looking up to her partner. "You're all I need in this world."

There was so much love and fondness in the Neptunian's voice. A luxury she had never given anyone, even to her own parents. But it was different with Haruka. "And I you, Michiru." The blonde murmured against the top of her princess' head. The cerulean eyes mirrored Michiru's emotions clearly, her happiness and adoration that was reserved for Michiru alone. Even with her flirtatious tendencies, there was only one woman Haruka would ever truly devote herself to. The moment they were reunited, Michiru knew where her love was reserved to. It was meant to be given for the person who thought she didn't deserve it. That fated meeting on the track, neither of them could ever forget that day.

The darling went back to Haruka's arms, snuggling against her chest. "You're warm, Haruka."

"You're cold and..." the blonde paused for a moment, thinking about the next word. "... wet."

Michiru perked up, raising a brow as she took note of Haurka's choice of words. She lightly pulled back to face the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. Haruka held back a snicker, shaking her head at the thoughts that the statement led to, and just how many innuendos could be tied into it. The thoughts however remained in Haruka's mind, she didn't plan on letting them go any time soon. Not when Michiru was a sight to see in her swimsuit. Her arms wrapped around Michiru's waist, holding her in place. "I'll fix that."

"My, how sly." The siren commented, tilting her head in a playful manner. "Taking advantage of a maiden's vulnerable state."

Though Michiru didn't mind, Uranus was never fond of words as she would rather express how she felt with her actions. She did however, find her partner's efforts to cheer her up, adorable; nothing like exchanging body heat to relieve you from your worries. Haruka's grin remained in place, her head tilted downwards to gaze into Michiru's eyes.

"I'm not sure if 'maiden' is the proper term to use for you." She teased and traced a circle on her beloved's lower back. "After all, didn't you say that I should be worried?" The blonde chuckled and pressed a kiss to Michiru's cheek. "Or was that a bluff?"

This was a familiar thing for them, teasing, pushing and pulling each other to see who would give in to the temptation first. Much to Haruka's dismay, Michiru was a little minx in her own right. Something she had discovered when the two of them broke each other's walls and surrendered both their body and soul to one another, though she was grateful that this was a side of Michiru only she got to see.

"Oh, I quite remember what I said." The beauty replied, leaning to return a kiss on Haruka's cheek as well. She leaned closed to her ear, whispering softly. "If I remember correctly, I didn't bluff when I said I'll drown you into the sea when you allowed me to touch you."

Haruka smiled and mimicked the action, leaning close and pressing their cheeks together, her lips almost to Michiru's ear but not quite.

"Nor did I, when I told you I would take you into the clouds with me." She purred back, smirking. Her fingertips traced along Michiru's spine slowly as she found their conversation leaning towards a favourable outcome.

Michiru let out a chuckle, holding the taller woman closer as she ran her fingertips through her blonde locks. "I want you to touch me, Haruka." the siren murmured, feeling her partner's fingers slither on her back teasingly. Haruka's smallest touch had quite an effect on Michiru, especially since she knew just where to touch. The blonde arched a brow upon hearing her beloved's request, the wandering hand finding its way to Michiru's hip, resting there idly. She almost responded cheekily with a mocking "Later, when we're alone." just to tease Michiru further, but decided against it. She was getting excited and was craving Michiru's touch just as much as she wanted to touch her. She pulled back slightly, only to lean forward and bring their lips together in a kiss. The emotion behind it was a little different from the small pecks earlier, it was more heated, more passionate. _Ah_. Michiru let out a soft gasp as Haruka claimed her lips. Finally, her lover had decided to give in. She wasn't entirely sure how long she could endure their little teasing if her partner still refused to move. Boldly, the siren leaned closer, deepening their kiss. Her free hand went down to cup Haruka's cheek, the other running through her silky locks, lightly tugging the strands. _More. _she thought, offering a few little impatient pecks in between kisses. Haruka smirked at Michiru's impatience, all too willing to take this further. The blonde's lips lingered on the opposite pair in front of her as her hand stroked from the fine skin of Michiru's hips to her waist. The beauty could feel the intensity building between them, her body responding to the familiar touches. Oh how she ached to feel her beloved, feeling those slender fingers going along their happy trail against her skin. Haruka finally complied after Michiru began to tug her hair and the presence of her impatient kisses. She slipped her tongue between Michiru's lips as her hands roamed aimlessly over her lover's back, sides, hips and stomach. A satisfied hum came from the siren's lips as she welcomed the tongue that had long tasted her before. Haruka began to lean forward, hinting that she wanted Michiru to lean back in return, intending to pin the beauty beneath her.

The siren leaned back, following her beloved's lead. A smirk made its way to Haruka's lips as Michiru complied, finding her obedience a pleasure. One hand trailed down Michiru's wrist, lacing their fingers together and holding the hand above the head of teal curls. Haruka took a moment to admire the sight before her. _You are truly a sight to see, Michiru._ She thought, claiming Michiru's tongue with hers. Neptune's arms were still around Uranus' neck, which gently pulled her closer, letting their bodies touch. A few muffled moans came from the teal-haired beauty, her body becoming hot from the stimulation. Michiru had always loved Haruka's hands, she had always been quite skillful with them; especially when she would touch her with familiarity, knowing every inch of the her body. Haruka knew Michiru's body better than anyone else, and only she had the privilege to open this fragrant flower. She knew exactly where to touch, but took her time with getting to each spot, kissing and nibbling the exposed areas thanks to her lover's swimsuit. With each nibble and kiss, soft moans escaped Michiru's lips. She squirmed against Haruka's touch, her body lightly shaking from the thrill. As Haruka pulled back from the kiss, the siren kept her eyes on the cobalt orbs that were observing her. She let the blonde do as she liked, surrendering herself to her lover's mercy. Haruka's free hand trailed down Michiru's side to her hip and finally her thigh, a mischievous smile gracing the blonde's lips as she ran her fingertips along the pale skin. The beauty noticed where Haruka was caressing, her sapphire orbs opening to catch the mischievous smile plastered on Uranus' face. "Don't be so mean, Haruka." She murmured, softly panting beneath her.

"Am I being mean?" Haruka retorded with a smile. "I'm being kind for you. After all, dear Michiru, we're in public."

Michiru let out a defeated sigh, a small smile forming on her tender pink lips. "Such a tease." she commented, a little purr coming along with it. They were in school grounds after all, though luckily the pool area was not occupied for the time being. But of course, it did add a little excitement to Michiru's veins. She had Haruka to blame, her lover was quite fond of being bold regardless of their location. "Does it excite you that we're doing this here, Haruka?" the siren asked, looking at Uranus with eyes filled with longing and want.

Haruka licked her lips as she weighed her options. She had her lover beneath her, seemingly willing and ready. It was very difficult to resist. Excitement and arousal both prickled at her, and it was hard to keep herself from kissing her way downward and dipping between Michiru's thighs. To her surprise, she managed to cling onto what little control she still possessed.

"Just as much as it seems to excite you, Michiru." She purred back, not missing the emotion in those gorgeous sapphire eyes she adored.

She took it a step further, trailing her lips down Neptune's chest. "Do you want more?"

Michiru let out a soft frustrated sigh. How long was her lover going to tease her? She looked at Uranus, her eyes silently pleading. "You're cruel." she murmured, becoming flustered with Haruka's question. "Yes... I want to feel you more, Haruka." a hint of embarrassment in her voice. The siren appeared to be very vulnerable at that point, she felt vulnerable. For she knew far too well only her beloved could give the satisfaction that she wanted, that she needed. Michiru squirmed beneath Haruka, her arousal becoming less comfortable and her lower region becoming quite hot and ready. She kept her legs together, in attempt to soothe the sensation. But the beauty didn't know how long her patience was going to last. This woman was the only one capable of turning this seemingly patient violinist, into an impatient child ready to throw a tantrum if needed. She wanted Haruka, she wanted her now.

Haruka smiled as Michiru gave in and asked for the touch, nodding her head and licking her lips as her fingers slipped beneath the thin straps of slippery fabric that hung over Michiru's shoulders. As Haruka began to remove Michiru's swimsuit, she could feel heartbeat quickening. The beauty assisted her, pulling her arms out of the strap and letting Haruka slide the spandex down so that her upper half was exposed. Out of consideration Haruka draped the damp towel over her as she slid the swimsuit off, setting it beside the bench; knowing her lover would throw a fit if she teased any further. She slipped her head beneath the towel, gently prying Michiru's legs apart, to which the siren obediently opened. Then, Haruka's tongue licked the tender petals in between Michiru's thighs. Almost immediately, Michiru had let out a moan, her squirming becoming more frequent. "Haruka!" she gasped, her voice breaking, being replaced with soft whimpers as her beloved began to devour her.

Haruka's lips curved into a smile as she felt Michiru squirm and shiver beneath her touch. _Squirming like a fish again, Michiru._ The blonde mentally mused, finding her lover's reflex action amusing. She rested one hand on the siren's thigh, the other on her lower stomach, holding her in place as she continued to taste Michiru's sweet nectar. Each moan and gasp egged her on further, making her seek out each sensitive spot that would push Michiru off the edge. Neptune felt like she was going insane, the wave of pleasure overcoming her. She felt Haruka's strong arms locking her in place, the restraint only making the squirming increase, but the blonde held her firmly; giving her no room to escape. Michiru arched her back, her moans becoming louder as Haruka used her expert tongue to touch all her most sensitive place. Every corner, every little secret, Haruka knew Michiru's body better than the sea goddess herself. "Haruka!" she called her name over and over, the name of her beloved solider filling the area. In attempts to keep herself quiet, Michiru bit her index finger, muffling the moans that could attract unwanted peeping toms. Of course, Haruka noticed Michiru's attempts to hide her sounds, she knew that tone well from the many other moments where they had engaged in such activities. If they had been at home, this would not have been acceptable. The blonde preferred to hear each sharp breath and whimper if the situation allowed. At times like this however, when they were in a risky area, she would tolerate it, and occasionally even challenge it, purposely trying to draw out more moans and whines in every way she knew how- and Haruka knew many, when it came to Michiru. She leaned closer and hummed quietly, trying hard to keep Michiru still to make it easier for the both of them. She slipped a finger inside, going at a steady pace. Haruka let out a satisfied groan as she felt the dampness of Michiru's womanhood; she could feel the walls tightening around her finger which brought her arousal to overdrive. The discipline Michiru possessed quickly faded a few moments later, the siren being unable to resist the need to let her voice out as Haruka used her expert fingers and skilful tongue against her body. Another finger was inserted inside her as Haruka quickened her pace, pumping her fingers deeply within Michiru. Again, the siren moaned, arching her back as she moved her hips according to Haruka's rhythm. She ran her fingers through Uranus' blonde locks, lightly tugging it and gently pushing her head deeper in between her thighs.

"Haruka!... Ha-ru-ka!" Michiru was building very quickly, she was coming close to her release. Such a sweet and delicate voice she had, it was music to Haruka's ears. The blonde smirked as she heard the desperation in Michiru's voice, leaning closer to where her hair was tugged at.

"Ah! Not there...!" Michiru was melting beneath Haruka's touch, her slender form shaking. It didn't long until Haruka noticed Michiru was nearing her limit from signs she learned to recognize. She loosened her grip on Michiru's hips slightly, just enough so she would be able to rock her hips back and forth in time with her own movements.

With one last flick of the tongue, the sea goddess reached her limit. "Haruka!" The teal-haired beauty stiffened, her whole body quivering soon after her climax subsided. She was in a daze, panting heavily as she slowly began to relax. What an adventure this was, it was like she was flying effortlessly in the sky; a sky that was only reserved for her. _Oh my..._

Haruka smiled and pulled away slowly, licking her lips as she reached for the towel. She sucked on two of her fingers, the ones that were inside Michiru not too long ago. "Do you have any idea how sweet you taste, Michiru?" she commented, wiping her chin with the towel before she leaned over to kiss the siren's cheek.

She reached up to Michiru's hand and laced their fingers together, her free hand brushing stray hairs away from Neptune's forehead. Slowly, Michiru opened her eyes, still panting from her little trip to the sky. "You're such a tease, Haruka..." she murmured, her free hand reaching up to caress her partner's cheek. She looked deeply into the cobalt orbs, expressing gratitude and so much love. Haruka smiled softly at the tenderness in Michiru's voice and touch, leaning into it slightly and humming quietly with contentment. Michiru sat up, holding the towel by her chest as she leaned close to her beloved's ear.

"My swimsuit if you please?" she requested. She still felt weak in the knees, but now wasn't the time to stay naked near the poolside. Time was moving quickly and it wouldn't be long until the swimming team would make use of the pool.

Haruka couldn't resist a chuckle, nodding as she plucked the suit off of the ground. She assisted Michiru, sliding it over the pale quivering thighs. "Look at these quivering thighs. You must be sore." She purred, kissing Michiru's cheek as she helped her to her feet.

"Hush you." The siren chuckled. Michiru's legs wobbled as Haruka pulled her up, causing her to lose balance. She was caught by Haruka however, an arm slithering around her waist. Uranus always had a way of leaving her dear Neptune sore and weak, which both pleased and annoyed the Neptunian.

"Mm... You owe me now." Haruka teased, tracing circles on her hip.

The siren chuckled, leaning close to the blonde beauty. "Later, when we're alone." she purred, going to her tiptoes to leave a kiss on her partner's cheek. "I believe this isn't the right place for me to repay you."

She placed her hand on top of Haruka's, looking up at her. The sea goddess had a playful smile on her lips. "Or would you rather prefer using the locker room?"


End file.
